iNeed You Back iCarly A seddie Story :
by IcarlyCrazy
Summary: This Is A LOVE Stpry Between Samantha P. And Fredward B. After the iCarly gang returns Home After being stuck at Nora's Again.Carly makes Sam and freddie talk.Is This Good? Lets See!
1. Chapter1 iNeed You Back Seddie Ep

ICarly: iNeed you Episode

(Not A Real episode Just An Idea)

*Carly's House*

(Sam is already there eating a sandwitch on the sofa)

*Freddie Knocks At The Door*

Carly:Who's There?

Freddie:Its Freddio!

Spencer*stops what he's Doing*:Really?do you even have to ask?

Carly:Anyway,whats Been on? I haven't heard form you in a while.

Freddie*quickly looks at sam and looks away*:Well ive..uh...had alot of stuff to do with... my mom

Carly:(Sarcasticly)your Mom? Like what?

Freddie(looks around) with...Her Fruit...Picking.

Carly Fruit picking?

Freddie (nervous)...um Yea so i'll set these Up then*Dashes Upstaires*

*Sam Breaths Heavily*

Carly Looks Oddly at sam.

Sam: What?

Carly:(Smirking)You Know

Sam.*Looks Down* Oh Iget it..im almost outta sandwich. make me one?

Carly: No! About freddie. Ever since we got back from nora's house, you and freddie havent said one word to each other. what gives? This isn't natural

Sam:..I talk to freddie.

Carly: Yea, for Like5 seconds telling him what you'd like to do to his mom. and you wernt really talking.

Sam:She Gives Me the willz.

Carly:Spill!

Sam*Looks around* Okay when we were in that Wack-jobs house. And she kissed Freddie, Idont Know,I Just Wanted to rip her head off.

Carly: But..

Sam :Shushhhh

*Freddie Comes Down The Stairs*

*Carly and Sam Look Away*

Carly:Freddie!

*Freddie Turns Around*

Sam:What are you doing?

Carly:You two Need to talk. i cant deal with this wkaky-non-verbal- communication between you two.

Sam:*groans*

Carly:oh Shush .I'll Make you a bowl of bacon flavored ice cream!

Sam:Alright talk.

*Carly Walks In The Kitchen And pretends to close an imaginary door*

*Both look at carly*

Freddie:Let's Talk in the studio.

**Sams POV]**

why?Why was he doing this to me? He Knows I Still Love him! he has for some reason,i didn't really have shame in it anymore and when he closed the door of the icarly studio, i Just studied Him. his musles, perfect hair, and the voice of a god. He really wasnt the little nerd i picked on about a year ago. He's a different nerd. My nerd

Freddie:Sam..

Sam:Hesitates to look up :Yes?

Freddie:We need to talk

Sam;*gets up* About?

Freddie:About ,I want.. you back, i cant think straight, i cant eat i cant even-

Sam;Get sentences Straight.

*Both Smirk*

Freddie: Look, If you don't want me back i understand but sam, I love you. I want to be with-

*They Kiss*

Freddie:*SMILES*

Sam: So What does this mean?

Freddie: Pulls Her down to the bean bag chairs.* I dont know i guess were together and i dont want it any other way.

Honestly, i didnt either, but i didnt want him to know that so i kinda socked him in the ribs.

Freddie.*Grabbes Me Tighter* Not Gonna work this time puckket.

*SMILES Then kiss*

Carly *Walks up*:Hey sam your-*Sees them* Nevermind.*Walks down stairs.

Freddie's POV.

yes she's mine again. I can't imagine another day without her.

I was holding sam really close to me. Like we could stay there forever.

Sam?

SAM:Yea?

Freddie:Ilove you

Sam*Smiles* Ya i know Mama has that effect.

(Both LAUGHS)

Sam: I'm Going to Groovey Smoothie, Ya Comming?

Freddie: Naa i wait till you get back.

********20mins Later************

Carly Screaming: Freddie! Freddie!

Freddie: What What?

Carly: I-it-it's Sam

Freddie *jumps Up* What carly What!

Carly*Can't Speak*

Freddie: *Shaking Her Now*What? Carly tell ME.

Carly:*Crying* Someone Robbed the groovey Smoothie Again, They Had A GUN. Sam jumped In Front Of T-bo..And...He shot her! He Just Shot Her

*Both Fall to their Knees*

Freddie;Where Is She!

Carly: In The Hospital She Wasn't Breathing.

**End of part 1 Part 2 Comming SOON!**


	2. iCarly: iTerrified Chapt2 Seddie Ep

iCarly: iTerrified *Chapt.2 Seddie Ep*

**Freddie and Carly Go to the hospital To See Sam*

Freddie: yes I'm looking for Samantha Puckett.

Nurse: Well Only immediate family can see her at this time.

Carly: please? We just need to see if she's Okay.

Nurse: I'm Sorry, doctor's order.

Freddie.*Looks Down**Sees Sam in a room* I'm Sorry I really need to see her.*Walks away into her room*

-Carly Follows-

Nurse:wait!

(In Sam's Room)

Carly *see's her*: Oh my God Sam!*Cries*

Freddie: (Softly Crying, Hugging Carly): It'll be okay. Our Sam is a strong girl. She'll get out of this, she has to.

*A Doctor walks in* you kids aren't suppose to be in here right now immediate fam-

Freddie: Doctor please, I LOVE Her. Please tell me, will she be alright.

Doctor: I'm not Supo—

Freddie: Please tell me. Will she be okay*Almost yelling*

Doctor*Sighs*: the bullet Was aprox. 2 cm away from her heart. She'll need time to heel. If she could ever get off life support, start breathing on her own and becomes conscious, then she might have a chance. But I would say prepare for the worst, honestly. This doesn't look good.(Carly's cries get louder and harder on Freddie's Shirt)

Doctor: Look, I Can let you two stay, for tonight, if you want .I can see you really care about her.

Freddie:*Breaking the hug and rubbing Sam's Cheek*More than you know.

Doctor: If you don't mid me asking, where is this young ladies parents? No family has come to see her yet.

Freddie : No one knows about her dad, but her mom.* Gets Angry* She knows or just doesn't care she's a no-good piece of-

Carly: Freddie….

Freddie: What! She should be here! This is her daughter! How can you not—

Carly(Calms him down) I know. I know.

Doctor. Well I think she should come, it might be the last-

*Carly Cries Again*

Doctor: I'm sorry, Ill leave you two alone with her.

Freddie (Goes over to Sam, whispering in her ear): Sam, If you can hear me, I need you to come out of this, FIGHT THIS, we need you hear, with us, with me, please. Please.

*Kisses Forehead*

Freddie turns around and see's carly asleep on the let out couch. He pulls a chair by Sam's Bed. "I'll never leave, never"

*Watches her sleep*

******End Of Chapter 2, Chapter 3(iBlame Myself) Coming Soon****

Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3 iBalme Myself! Aseddie Story

Chapter 3: iBlame myself. A*Seddie Story*

-At the hospital-

(-Sam:*Wakes Up*:Fr-freddie?

Freddie Astonished: Sam? Oh my God You're Alive! I'm So Happy I'm So Hap-

*Heart Monitor Going Flat Lined*

Sam: (Calm Voice) You Left Me Freddie, You didn't protect me when I needed you. You didn't Protect Me, you… (Dies)

Freddie: No Sam! Sam Come Back! I'm Sorry I'm Sorry! I'—

Carly*Shaking Freddie*: Freddie Wake Up! You're having a nightmare.

Freddie *Jumps*: How is she? Where is Sam!

Carly: It's alright .Sam is right next to you...You've been here for a week Freddie maybe you sho—

Freddie: *Angrily* No! I'm not leaving Sam!*looks at her* This is my fault..

Carly: Don't Say that Freddie. You didn't know tha—

Freddie (Stands Up) :Yes it is! She asked me to go with groovy smoothie…And I Said no... I said NO! And now look where we are! A hospital! With Sam fighting for her life! It's all my fault! I did this.

Carly: (Scared) Look Freddie, No one saw this coming, you couldn't have stopped it even if you were there. You and I both know Sam is strong enough for anything….even jumping in front of a friend regardless of what your boyfriend says.

_**FreddiePov:**_

I knew she was right. I could always count on Carly to make me feel ….less…worse about myself. She is truly my best friend. But that dream would not stop replaying in my head. I should have been there. I could've done something! I wouldn't of let HER Get shot. It should've been me. I should be in here, on that bed, on life support. Just so she couldn't feel pain anymore, although with all those pain meds, I doubt if she feel anything. But it just hurts to see her like 's been a week since ive seen anywhere but the inside of this hospital room. And I didn't care I was all Sam had…Then I started to think about something.

I pulled out my phone And Started to dial a number.

Carly: Freddie? Who are you calling?

Freddie: Ms. Pam Puckett. I don't care what issues are going on with her She hasn't seen her daughter in a week! And she hasn't called us once to ask about her.

Carly:( Sighs) Yea, your right, I just don't know how any good would come of it

Freddie: Its worth a shot!

Yes…..Ms Puckett?This Is Freddie….Sam's….Friend…Yea nerd Boy, Look she's In the hospital…No she's not dead But- …Why would you say that about your daughter! Does She Mean ANYTHING TO YOU?-… Yea well you know what ,she does mean something to me, the world! And If that's the only thing you care about then*hangs up*

Carly*looking at Freddie waiting to know what she said*

Freddie: She said if there's no funeral arrangements that need to be done, then we shouldn't have bothered calling…

Carly That bi—

Freddie: I know.

******Both look to the bed astonished*********

Sam:Fr-frfrfr-fre-fred-dd

End Of Chapter 3.

Wow three stories in one day! **** iCant believe it Coming Soon! ******


	4. Chapter 4 iCan'tBelieveIt AseddieStory

_**Previously:..**_

Sam:Fr-frfrfr-fre-fred-dd

End of Chapter 3.

I Cant Believe It, A seddie Story Chapter 4.

Freddie:Sam, Sam, Oh god Sam

Carly:Omg She's Awake! Sam Can you hear me!

Sam:I can hear your breath Carls, Whens The Last time you brushed Your teeth?

(All three Laugh)

*Sam Tries to sit Up**Freddie Helps Her*

Freddie(Hugging Her) :Inever Left, Sam, I Could I'm So Sorry.

Sam(A little laugh) Yea I know you were talking to me Non-stop, I wanted to tell you to shut up.*Hugs Freddie,He kisses Her Forehead*And you shouldn't be sorry, It wasn't your fault. You didn't make me jump in front of t-bo.

Carly( Awkwardly in the back of the room):See told, ya!

(Sam and Freddie look at carly as if she interrupted something)

Carly:Oh Sorry, I was just checking on my best friend I'll leave you two alone.

Sam(Holding her arms out, full of iv's and wires)Not before you give me a hug your not.

Carly gives Sam A Hug and walks out the Room.

Sam:Look Freddie I kno-

Freddie:*Holds Her Tighter* Shhh It dosent matter anymore, youre here with me, that's all that really matters Now.

Sam: No you need to hear this. I know the Only reason you're here with me right now is because you feel guilty in some way.

Freddie:Wha? Sam you know i-

Sam:You saved Carly, When she got hit by that Taco truck, you were there when it happened. But you wernt there with me so now you feel guilty. And that's why you stayed. And I didn't even mind that. And that's really selfish of me. So you don't need to feel guilty anymore it wasn't your fault.

Freddie:Sam I didn't stay because I felt bad that I didn't save you but I saved Carly. I was a little mad at first but that dosent mean that's why I stayed. I stayed because I love you, you were the only one I care about All this time Ive been here terrified, wondering, If you would make it. Everything I sayed in the iCarly studio was true and it still is. Ican't believe im even listening to your voice right now *starts Crying*I'm so happy

(Sam Wipes His Tears And Kisses him Passionately)

Sam:Ilove you too. And im okay.(Looks around) Hey did my mom come at all?

Freddie(Looks Down and shakes his head) No…She said She couldn't see you like this , But she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and cant wait for you to come home(Freddie looks around and see's carly looking angry outside the window)I have to go talk to carly I'll be back.

Carly:Why did you just lie to sam!

Freddie:I had to. She didn't need any more stress or sadness right now. And I coldnt even bare to see her going through anymore.

Carly:I hope you know what youre doing.

*Freddie nods once and wlks back inside*

Sam: Everythings Okay?

Freddie: Never Better .

Sam: Hey Can I see your phone?

Freddie(without hesitation) pulls out his phone and gives it to Sam: Yea why?

Sams Starts Dialing a number: Im calling my mom I can't wait to talk to her.

Freddie:Sam, No wait don-

Sam:Hello Mom,…. Yea its Sam. No, No…. Im not dead,…. Freddie Said what?-…Well where would I go-.. *Ends the call and starts Balling immedatly puts his arm around her)

Freddie: Im sorry Sam,I-

Sam(Rejects his hug):You lied to me ,she didn't care. She kicked me out she said I could handle myself since my friends thinks She did a jank job as parent.

Freddie:I'm sorry Sam I didn't Want to-

Sam : why Would you do this!(Yelling and freaking Out)

Thanks To you, I HAVE NO HOUSE, NO MOM NO ONE! Why?

Why?

(Starts Shaking)

Freddie:Sam! Some one help She's Having a seizure! *9doctors walks in*

Doctore(Rushes To Sam)What Happened?

Freddie:She got bad news and started freaking out!

Doctor:You need to leave, now!

*Pushing Freddie out of the door*

Freddie: No. No! Im not – im Not leaving!

*Pushes Freddie Out The Door*

**How will this end? Read*iSorrySam* Coming Soon!**

**Review Review Review!**


	5. C4 iSorrySam

***iSorrySam** a Seddie Story

Back At Carlys House,Freddie Is Paccing Back and fourth after coming from the hospital.

Carly:Freddie Sit down. Doing that isn't helping sam, Its Just giving me a headache.

Freddie:Oh,And you think sitting there pretending like nothings wrong is helping her either!

Carly(Looks Surprised) ..Well I didn't Lie to her and get her kicked out of her own house.

Freddie*Looks As if he would say something, but walks out*

Carly: Freddie I didn't mean It. I was just-.

Freddie:SAVE IT. I thought you would help me and make these bad feeling go away but I guess not. Im Gone.

Carly:Freddi—

Freddie:Slams the door.

*Spencer Comes out of his room with Shorts Made completely out of Computer mice.*: What was that all about?

Carly: Nothing he's just a little *looks up* what are you wearing?

Spencer:Oh its my new sculpture, that you can wear! I call it Mice Shorts!

Carly:Hmmmm That's not an interesting Name

Spencer:Yea,Well It was Sockos Idea. I did it For His brother Ratel.

Calry:Ohhhh That makes…sense

Spenser: okay kiddo im going out to watch Boogiebear the Movie with Socko .See ya later.

****At The Hospital***

Freddie: ( Walks up to Nurse) :Please tell me shes Doing fine.

Nurse:Oh,loverboy. Your girlfriend is doing fine now. She can actually come home tomorrow, But we don't know where she'll g—

Freddie:She'll Stay with me.

Nurse:Huh? Did your mom say this was okay?

Freddie: Ummm Yea? Sure why not.

Nurse:Hmmmm Okay. You can go see her if you wa—

*Freddie Dashes to her room*

Freddi:Sam?

Sam turns to see Freddie Starts Crying)

Freddie:*runs right to her* Whats Wrong?

Sam:*HuggingHim* Im S-so sorry Freddie. Im Sorry for how I yelled at you, and how I've been nothing but a whiney brat. I know you were just trying t—

Freddie*Kisses her forehead* Its Okay. You had every right to yell. Im sorry I It wont happen again. Promise.

*Sam Finnaly Stops Crying* Okay, well Enough of me looking like a baby, I got to figure out where I'll be living For-

Freddie:You Can stay with me,…..you know, if you want.

Sam*Blushes* Sh-sure. That sounds cool.

**Sams POV:**

Oh my god why did I say yes? Well, it'll be fine….He'll Be fine. This Won't Be strange….Righht?

**iCantHandle It Coming Soon! Reviewww**


	6. Chapter 6 I Can't Handle it

**Sooooo sorry I haven't posted in about,,, a year? Yeah , that seems about right … I was thinking of stoping this story and starting a new one.. with sam as her role in Sam and cat.. and fredward in college Let me know**

SAM'S POV

What was I thinking? This will NEVER Work! I can never be a lone with Freddie!-at least I don't think I can. I mean where would I sleep...his bed...with him? Would we use the same shower...together? Woahhh calm down there puckett, your over reacting. This whole chizz with mom will be over in a few weeks and I can go home...i think.

*Sam leaves hospital and comes to Freddies appt*

Freddie: Ummmm yea so bathroom's there... Kitchen, family room.

Sam:Family? Oh I forgot what did your whack job mother have to stay about me staying here for a while?

Freddie : Just a while?(Concern in voice wanting her to stay forever)

Well,... she really didn't say anything ...she doesn't even care...

Sam:Really?wow...

Freddie:Yeaa...because she dosent know;...

Sam:Freddie!

Freddie:what? I didn't have time to tell her I didn't want her freeking ou-

*in comes Mrs Benson*

Ms Benson:FREDWARD BENSON!

Sam(plopped on the sofa) Hiya Roomie

Ms Benson: ROOMIE? Freddie what is that she devil doing on my sofa?

Freddie :(*Breaths quietly*) She's staying here for a while...

Mrs Benson:What How could you invite that thing in get her ou-

Freddie:*Yelling*NO! IM NOT LETTING HER LEAVE ! SHE'S STAYING HERE! AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN SAY

Ms Benson: Freddie!-

Freddie: No Chance, If she leaves I go !

*Mrs Benson lets out a small scream and goes to her room*

Sam:Woahhh Freddie ,,Nice. Sticking up for me , in front of your mom? (Half Smiles)

Freddie: (Half smiles) Yea cause no one messes with my princess puckett /

Sam:Sooooooo where am I sleepi-

Freddie :With me ! i...er... in my room I meant to say.

Sam:Oh...well that's ummm cool...

Freddie: C'MON this way *gesturing her to his room*

Sam Waks in...:Hey you got some shorts or something?couldnt really pack you know..

Freddie :Oh yea sure..*Gives her some b ball shorts and a tank

FreddiePOV:

Wow... I mean ive seen Sam In Shorts, but MY Shorts...Made it A LOT BETTER

I went inside my washroom to change and when I got back she was curled up in my bed asleep, I got to admit, she looks a whole lot girlier sleeping, but just as beautiful... I Thought I was going to sleep on the floor or something but, the way she laid looked so inviting, it looked like she had left a spot just for me i laid beside her and fell asleep...

Sam POV:

Wow I thought this was a dream. I woke up around 3 feeling a strong arm around my waist , Freddie was holding me so protectively , I didn't want to move ... I don't think I could deal with this, us being so close, together, not knowing what it may lead to ...as I lay here part of me wants to stay forever ...but the other part is telling me to find somewhere else to stay,..and FAST

******iGottaGo Coming Soon****


End file.
